Amor entre Especies
by Zoe Hallow
Summary: Mi nombre: Isabella Marie Salvatore Gilbert y soy un Vampiro desde hace casi 400 años;tengo un objetivo en la vida, saber quién soy en realidad y saber quién fue mi verdadero padre, aquel hombre que se encuentra en mis recuerdos y el xq de su abandono
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes aquí presentes son creación de ****Sthepenie****Meyer**** y de ****L.J****Smith****, la historia y la trama es 100 % nuestra: Lega ****Cullen**** y ****Zoe****Hallow**

**Amor entre especies **

**SUMMAR: **Mi vida ha sido, de cierto modo, perfecta. Buenos padres, quienes me quieren y me apoyan en todas mis decisiones, mis tíos con su diferente forma de ser, pero que me cuidan, hasta el extremo de ser sobre protectores. Cada uno de ellos me dan un hogar cálido donde sea que nos encontremos, solemos mudarnos muy seguido; aparte de que están ahí para darme una mano cada vez que me tropiezo. Siendo pacientes, muy pero muy pacientes, y más cuando sale mi parte torpe u.u'. Mi nombre es Isabella (Bella) Marie Salvatore Gilbert y soy un Vampiro desde hace casi 400 años; y tengo un objetivo en la vida, saber quién soy en realidad y saber quién fue mi verdadero padre, aquel hombre que se encuentra en mis recuerdos y el por qué de su abandono.

Cap.1: Nueva vida

**~POV. Carlisle~**

Toda mi vida he tenido que seguir las órdenes de mi padre, desde cómo vivir hasta con quien estar; nunca he podido elegir el camino por el cual andar. Yo nunca tuve problema en acatar los mandatos de mi padre, hasta que tomo la decisión que cambio mi vida.

~_Florencia-Italia principios de 1700_~

Estábamos a principios de otoño, 8 meses exactamente desde que mi padre me obligo a casarme; si como lo leen, mi padre me arrebato la libertad al comprometerme con Eleonor. Todos en la ciudad piensa que ella es hermosa (de una belleza muy deslumbrante, hay q admitirlo) es buena, compresiva, amorosa, y con un sinfín de otras "virtudes". Pero la realidad es casi todo lo contrario, ella puede ser muy bella, pero por dentro estaba podrida por la envidia y los celos la dominaban todo el tiempo. Nuestro matrimonio era solo una farsa para la sociedad, todos pensaban que éramos una pareja de enamorados. Debo admitir que ella si sintió algo por mí, aunque yo no. Creo que por eso ella se sintió resentida conmigo, pero yo no la amaba, la gente no se puede obligar a amar a quienes quieran, y eso solo llega con el tiempo y con la persona adecuada.

Me encontraba de turno en el hospital, terminando mi guardia por esa noche, no tuvimos muchos pacientes, solo algunos pacientes con indigestión o caídas, pero nada grave; me despedí de mis colegas y compañeros, me fuí caminando hacia "mi hogar" ya que se encontraba muy cerca del hospital, además quería reflexionar y pensar claramente el rumbo que llevaba mi vida desde hace ya 8 meses.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me fije que ya había llegado a mi "casa", esta era un poco ostentosa, pero era la casa que quería "mi esposa": era de dos piso, estaba pintada de color crema, al frente disfrutaba de un amplio (y que digo amplio O.o) jardín con muchas flores y rosas en el.

Mientras me iba acercando a la puerta un olor diferente llego desde adentro de la casa, cuando entre el aroma se intensifico, además de que se podía escuchar una extraña melodía; me fui acercando al comedor, que era de donde provenía aquel atrayente olor, la música se había disminuido a tal punto de ser solo un fondo de su ritmo, al fijarme bien a mi alrededor después de salir del shock inicial, me doy cuenta que mi esposa se encuentra al otro extremo del comedor sirviendo los platos para la cena.

**~Fin POV. Carlisle~**

- ¿A qué se debe esta grata bienvenida? - pregunta con ironía - ¿se celebra algo en especial, o… ya va déjame adivinar, van a presentarse visitas y por eso has montado todo este teatro? - fue diciendo eso, mientras se sentaba en su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, ella se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi "vida"! no te esperaba tan temprano por la casa, y dime ¿cómo te fue hoy?- decía esto mientras se sentaba al otro extremo mirándolo fijamente.

- Ya nos podemos dejar de niñerías e ir directo al grano, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Más dinero? ¿Joyas?... respóndeme

- ¡Cariño me ofendes! ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada lindo por ti o qué? - Dijo mientras ensanchaba más su sonrisa.

- Hay por favor, ya deja la hipocresía y dime lo que me tengas que decir de una buena vez… ¡al mal paso darle prisa!

- Carlisle q modales los tuyos querido, pero tienes razón tengo algo que decirte - se escucho un bufido de fondo por parte de Carlisle – bueno, como decirlo... uhmm... ya, una sorpresa - respiro hondo - ¡Carlisle estoy embarazada!

- ¿Em...embarazada O.O, en serio, estas completamente segura Eleonor?- pregunto con mucha ansiedad.

- ¡Hash!, te digo q SI. Estoy embarazada, ¡E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A!-dijo ya harta de la actitud de su esposo **(N/A: oye mujer, mas paciencia ò.ó)**

- ¡Dios esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en años! "_Por fin algo bueno de este desastroso matrimonio" - _

- Bueno "querido" era solo para decirte eso, y que mañana me voy con mi familia

- ¿QUE? ¿Por qué?

- Porque, mi "AMOR", ya estoy harta de esta haciendo todo por aquí, así que me voy con mis padres, pasare por allá este mal tiempo que me llega – dijo esto con un tono despectivo y de desprecio.

- ¿¡TU QUE!... ¡no, claro q no! yo no pienso perderme ninguna etapa del crecimiento de mi hija, ¡ADEMAS TU NI SIQUIERAS HAS MOVIDO UN MISERABLE DEDO POR ESTA CASA! ¡Eso lo hace el personal! - grita ya muy exasperado.

- Discúlpame, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí mientras este engendrando este monstruo por nueve meses, entiéndelo, ¡ES MI MALDITO CUERPO Y TU METISTE A ESTA COSA EN EL, ASI QUE YO PIENSO HACER LO QUE QUIERA, POR ESTA ABOMINACION, QUE POR SU CULPA VOY A PEDER MI PERFECTA FIGURA Y ME VA PONER COMO UNA FEA VACA "GORDA"! - **(N/A: yo lo estas -.-#).**

- ¡TU NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, ENTIENDELO, ELLA TAMBIEN ES MI HIJA! - dice muy molesto.

- ¡Ja! por favor ya le pusiste sexo a esta cosa - mirándolo con desprecio y un tono de burla

- ¿Sabes qué? puede hacer lo que te venga en gana, después de dar a luz... vamos hacer un trato, donde no tengas que cuidar de mi hija.

- "QUERIDO", es **nuestro**, te recuerdo - Carlisle gruñó – pero… uhmmn… me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Si me convences veré si lo acepto o no, así que ¿de que va el trato?

- Veras, ya que **tú** no quieres a ese bebe, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, tú te vas donde tu familia, yo te mando todo el dinero que necesites; no necesitas poner límites, pide lo que quieras y te lo daré, después de los siguientes nueves meses me darás a mi hija y tanto ella como yo desapareceremos de tu vida, y no tendrás nada que ver con nosotros, será como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Sin embargo, solo pongo una condición, tendrás que ser revisada por un doctor de mi elección y seguir sus indicaciones a pie de la letra, si incumples esto dejare de darte dinero y perderás tu reputación en la clase social, te dejare tan hondo que ni tus familiares te ayudaran, todos te darán la espalda y vivirás en la calle, hasta que mueras de hambre o frió, o si tengo tanta suerte violada brutalmente dejándote en un estado tan miserable que morirás desangrada. ¿Me entiendes Eleonor? – Explicó este muy seriamente.

- T...tu, tu... TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO, ¡QUE TE PASA!

-no me pruebes Eleonor, yo no permito que insultes a mi hija no nata, me entiendes, así que decide ¡YA!, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

- Está bien CARLISLE será como tú quieras, pero recuerda esto no se quedara así… me entiendes, algún día me las pagaras tu y este bastardo, ¡ME OISTE!

- Si, ya te oí, mañana a primera hora vendrá mi abogado y...

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?...

- Como decía, mañana vendrá, para arreglar el contrato del divorcio y los papeles para el trato con el bebe, además decidiré quien va ser su médico ¿OK?, y también el que por la tarde vendrá un carruaje para llevarte con tu madre – puntualizo para así darle fin a su conversación - hasta mañana Eleonor, espero q duermas bien, por el bien del bebe... –Se levanto de su lugar y antes de desparecer por la puerta del comedor, agregó – ¡Ah! antes de que se me olvide, por hoy dormirás en el cuarto de visita, ya que es tu ultimo día aquí – dijo por fin retirándose a su habitación.

- Maldito, esto me lo pagas tanto tu como este monstruo – dijo, mientras veía hacia la dirección que había tomado Carlisle.

A la mañana siguiente no se presentaron muchas complicaciones, el abogado llegó a primera hora con los papeles pertinentes y suficientes, haciendo que se desarrollara más rápido el trámite, Carlisle mando a las doncellas a recoger todas las prendas de la Sra. y que no dejaran nada si se era posible. Ya en la tarde recogieron a Eleonor, sin muchos problemas… bueno, en parte, ya que esta se puso hacer berrinches, y decir que algún día el se arrepentiría de todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Ya con el paso del tiempo, Carlisle recibía un informe diario de cómo iba el estado del bebe, este estaba tan emocionado por la llegada de aquella criatura, la cual estaba tan seguro q seria niña, que mando a comprar una casa en Venecia en la región de Veneto no era un lugar muy lejos de donde vivía actualmente, pero era mejor que allí donde su ex-mujer sabría donde se residenciaba; además, ya no le queda nada por el cual quedarse, su madre había muerto hacía mucho, su padre le dio la espalda al saber que iba a faltar a la ley del matrimonio (era parroco o papa), y su trabajo le permitía un traslado. La nueva casa se ubicaba en un castillo, uno de los más grande de los sestieri (zonas o distritos) de Venecia, era de tres piso, con un jardín al frente, pintada de un color amarrillo beige, la habitación de su pequeña Isabella (así había decidido llamarle, ¡su hermosa princesita!) ya estaba lista, iba ser la principal, porque era la más grande y hermosa, además tenía una bella vista al mar. La había adornado de color azul (sería su preferido **(N/A: mira que dominante va hacer su padre jajaja xD)** que para ellos significaría libertad, sería como comenzar desde cero, azul como el infinito, y sin barreras como lo son el cielo y el mar) asimismo, el no quería que su princesas fuera como las demás, morado y rosado, jumm ella iba hacer única y perfecta. Su cuarto tenia las mejores sábanas de toda Italia, ropas a la última moda (para bebe), y su mini juguetería y biblioteca.

Ya estaba próxima la llegada de su bebe, por lo que le había dicho el Dr. Copp, faltaba aproximadamente 2 semanas, si es q todo seguía como debía, Eleonor cumplió el contrato, aunque se aprovechó del dinero de Carlisle para comprase millones de cosas, que siempre quiso tener como las mas estúpidas que podrían existir, desde joyería, ropa, todas cosas extravagantes sin sentidos, como ollas (cosa que ni en su vida había visto, y mucho menos utilizado, pensó q eran uno nuevos sombreros **(N/A: dios -.-', se ve que las tontas son bien tontas).  
**  
A unos días del parto, Carlisle se encontraba al pendiente de si llamaban para ir a ver el nacimiento de su hija, estaba completamente feliz de su llegada que ya no podía esperar más, la euforia no cabía en sí mismo, desde q supo q pronto tendría a ese pedacito de cielo en sus manos.

Carlisle se encontraba ese día de turno en el hospital; ya había terminado de atender a un niño que se había caído de un árbol al querer sacar una pelota desde la cima del este. Cuando escucho que lo estaban llamado…

- ¡CARLISLE, CARLISLE!

- Que sucede Alexander ¿por qué tanto alboroto? - Preguntó extrañado

- Haa, haaa – hablar se le dificultaba al pobre, ya que había corrido mucho – es, es que… haaa… Eleonor… Eleonor ha entrado… haaa… en labor de parto… - termino de explicarle al ya atontado Carlisle.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿PERO NO QUE FALTABAN UNOS DIAS? – Exclamo entre preocupado y emocionado el joven doctor, ya que no creía que su pequeña princesita se le adelantara así como así.

- Si… pero parece q algo va mal, así que mejor vamos ya. No queremos que le pase nada al bebe… ¿verdad? **(N/A: q se pudra la fox$ esa) **– Terminó por decir su compañero

- si, ¡vamos!

Al llegar a la casa de la familia "Fox" **(N/A: muajajaa FOX),** se podían oír desde el recibidor los grandes gritos de Eleonor **(N/A: vale no q el bebe es el q debe llevar protagonismo aquí y no esa F-O-X -.-')** se podía observar que tenía unos buenos pulmones la zorr-Cof-Cof la chica esa.

- Carlisle yo me haré cargo desde aquí, así que espera por favor en el pasillo - le dijo muy serio a su colega.

- Uff está bien, pero por lo que más quieras sálvala, te dejo la vida la personita mas especial para mí - lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

- No te preocupes, confía en mí, amigo - le dice regresando la sonrisa - bueno ahora si… aquí vamos - dice entrando a la habitación.

Ya habían pasado y pasado las horas y ninguna noticia del estado de su ex-mujer o su bebe, algo que lo tenía muy preocupado (claro está, por su bebe), todos lo que estaban en el pasillo se encontraban impacientes por saber cómo estaba avanzando las cosas en aquella habitación.

Al llegar el día siguiente el doctor por fin salió de la habitación, tenía una cara muy seria, tanto así que puso a todos los presente alerta.

-Alex como se encuentra - dice Carlisle mientras se acercaba a su colega seguido de la familia Fox

- Voy hacer sincero -dice de una manera muy seria - la Sra., digo Srita. Fox no pudo sobrevivir a los esfuerzos que conllevo este parto - se oyeron fuerte sollozos detrás de Carlisle - al terminar de sacar al bebe, tuvo varias hemorragias internas y se desangró, de verdad lo lamento… hice todo lo posible… mis más sentidas condolencias.

- ¿y mi hija? ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntaba Carlisle ya pendiendo de un hilo, asustado por el estado de su hija

- Amigo, enhorabuena, felicitaciones eres padre de una bella damita - dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras Carlisle aun intentaba procesar que lo que estaba oyendo era correcto y no una simple imaginación suya.

- Alex no juegues por favor dime la verdad - dijo muy serio y… ¿por qué no decirlo?... asustado

- Amigo te hablo en serio, palabra de médico y tu mejor amigo - le dijo con una gran sonrisa, viendo las mil y una expresiones del rostro de su amigo… las cuales en parte, le dio gracia.

Carlisle, ya no aguantando más, se arrojo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, agradeciéndole pro todo, por haberle dado la oportunidad a su hija de vivir

- Ya amigo entra a verla, ella está impaciente por verte, aunque no lo crees desde que nació no a dejado de estar inquieta, esta esperando por ti, eso es seguro – le guió a su amigo.

- gracias, ¡gracias! – decía esto mientras corría al cuarto donde tenían a la bebe recién lavada y vestidita de azul, se fue acercando lentamente hasta encontrarse al lado de la cunita.

Al verla su mundo se vino abajo, era la cosa más bella y hermosa que sus ojos habían observado, era como un pedacito de cielo, caído desde allí solo para él, era tan rojita, era cachetoncita, con una boquita pequeña, como un capullo de flor, pequeña y perfecta, se veía tan frágil… y al levantarla, se dio cuenta que calzaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, estaba hecha a su medida, como para que el la tuviera entre sus brazos para toda la eternidad si era posible.

-Isabella, mi bella y hermosa ISABELLA… bienvenida al mundo…

Continuara...

"Hola! Este es nuestro primer fanfic.! Esperamos que les guste y nos den su opinión.. Si?

Aceptamos ¿tomatazos?¿bombas de agua?¿flores?¿criticas?¿felicitaciones?.. Todo lo que venga será bien recibido.. jijii, ahora... ¿nos dejarían un review? no es difícil solo presionen ese botoncito verde que esta de bajo de su pantalla... si ahí mismito xD... nos leemos!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes aquí presentes son creación de Sthepenie Meyer y de L.J Smith, y en este capítulo se encuentran personajes creados por la grandiosa Jane Austen… la historia y la trama es 100% nuestra: Lega Cullen y Zoe Hallow**

**Amor entre especies **

**SUMMARY: **Mi vida ha sido, de cierto modo, perfecta. Buenos padres, quienes me quieren y me apoyan en todas mis decisiones, mis tíos con su diferente forma de ser, pero que me cuidan, hasta el extremo de ser sobre protectores. Cada uno de ellos me dan un hogar cálido donde sea que nos encontremos, solemos mudarnos muy seguido; aparte de que están ahí para darme una mano cada vez que me tropiezo. Siendo pacientes, muy pero muy pacientes, y más cuando sale mi parte torpe u.u'. Mi nombre es Isabella (Bella) Marie Salvatore Gilbert y soy un Vampiro desde hace casi 400 años; y tengo un objetivo en la vida, saber quién soy en realidad y saber quién fue mi verdadero padre, aquel hombre que se encuentra en mis recuerdos y el por qué de su abandono.

**Cap.2: **

**~POV. Carlisle~**

A pasado un ya un tiempo desde el nacimiento de mi princesita, me siento el hombre mas dichoso, aunque al principio se presentaron algunas complicaciones con la familia de mi difunta esposa (que en paz descanse u.u **(N/A: muajajaaa púdrete en el infiernos FOX xD)**, ya que ellos querían los derechos para cuidar a mi princesa al ser ella su nieta...

_**Flash Back**_

Después de tener a mí hija entre mis brazos apareció mi suegra, se le veía muy molesta.

- Carlisle tenemos q hablar, necesito saber cuándo voy a empezar a cuidar a mi ni…nieta – "¡¿Qué rayos…?" - Si bueno de modo que su hermosa **(N/A: -.- ¿en dónde?)** madre murió, yo como única mujer cercana a ella tengo que cuidarla.

- No te preocupes, ya Eleonor firmo un poder para que yo fuera su único tutor, su familia no tiene el deber de velar por ella.

- ¿QUE? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ella se queda. Tú eres un hombre, no sabrías como cuidarla.

- ¡¿Disculpe? Yo estoy completamente capacitado para cuidarla solo – esta señora ya me empieza a molestar, y mucho…

- QUE CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR A MI NIETA CONT... –la callé si chistar, ya no me la aguanto.

- primero q nada baja la voz, Isabella esta durmiendo, y segundo quieres a tu nieta o la mina de oro q representa – esta vieja a mi no me engaña, es idéntica a su hija.

- que te pasa… ¿me acusas de caza fortunas o qué?

- yo no estoy acusando a nadie solo digo lo es obvio, y bueno con esa de la custodia deberás hablar con mi abogado ok – le dije ya saliendo por la puerta. Nadie me quitaría a mi hija.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, ME LAS PAGARAS CARLISE, ESA NIÑA SE VA A QUEDAR CON NOSOTROS ¿ME OYES?

Después de ese patético capitulo con la familia de mi ex esposa, ellos se pusieron en contacto con mi abogado donde se dejo en claro que YO era el único que tenia derechos legales sobre la niña, y que ellos NO se podrían acercar a ella, no basta decir que ellos se pusieron muy enojados, pero estoy feliz de que no hubieran ido a mayores

_**End Flash Back**_

...pero gracias a mi idea sobre parte legal, y con ayudad del abogado, el cual creó el papel que le hice firmar a Eleonor, esos problemas no fueron a mayor, y por ello yo permanecí como el único tutor de mi pequeña. Me he mudado a Venecia hace poco, pedí un traslado de hospital e intente despedirme de mi padre, aunque yo se q no quedamos en buenos términos, eso creo...

_**Flash Back**_

Dos días antes de mudarme fuí a ver a mi padre, estaba molesto por no avísarle lo del adelanto del parto. Al entrar en la parroquia lo vi dando el salmo el día, contaba el relato sobre la resurrección de Jesús tres días después de su muerte, todo el pueblo estaba, ya que era una de las misas que se le estaba haciendo en honor a Eleonor. Se ve que mi padre la quería mucho, se veía muy triste y dolido, aunque no entiendo el por qué, ni en el velorio de mi madre estaba así.

Al finalizar la misa, todos comenzaron a retirarse, mi padre se quedo orando un rato mas frente a la Cruz gigante de madera; me fui acercando al ver que finalizaba sus oraciones.

- Padre, disculpa que te moleste en estos momentos, pero era para decirte, que dentro de dos días me voy a Venecia, me aceptaron el traslado; y bueno te quer...

- ¡Para que viniste! No te da vergüenza mostrar la cara en público, después de matar a Eleonor, ¡DIME! - decía muy enfadado

- No padre así no fueron las cosas, tu sabes porque murió Eleonor ¿no? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! – ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

- Aja claro y me lo creo, por favor ¡SI FUISTE CAPAZ DE MATAR A TU PROPIA MADRE, QUE NOS HACE DUDAR QUE NO LO HALLAS HECHO IGUAL CON ELEONOR!

- ¡YO NO LA MATE!, yo no lo hice, tu sabes que yo no pude...

- ¡CLARO QUE PUDISTE HACER ALGO, PERO EN VEZ DE AYUDARLA TE QUEDATE SIN HACER NADA, SOLO VIENDO; DEJASTE QUE LE SUCEDIERAN TODAS ESAS COSAS, ES TU CULPA TANTO LA MUERTE DE TU MADRE Y LA PEQUEÑA ELEONOR!

- ¡NO CLARO QUE NOOO, YO LA AMABA! a mi madre yo no la mate, no, no lo hice yo no – caí de rodillas llorando por la impotencia de saber que mi padre no creía mis palabras.

- ¿Sabes de qué me alegro hijo? que gracias a todo esto te vas a ir y no te volveré a ver jamás, A TI Y A ESA MOCOSA ASESINA, porque si, ella es una asesina igual que su padre - ya no lo aguante mas, no lo resistí, lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, partiéndole el labio y haciendo que se cayera… ya era mucho lo de mi madre, pero lo de mi hija no se lo perdonaba

- ¡CON MI HIJA NO TE METAS! ¡YO NO PERMITO QUE LA INSULTES A ELLA! a mí si quieres me puedes decir asesino, que soy la peor escoria del mundo, ¡PERO A ELLA NO!

- Pues, si ya no tienes nada más que decir lagarte con tu mocosa. No los quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida. ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

- No te preocupe padre, dentro de dos días no me volverás a ver por aquí nunca mas - dije dirigiéndome hacia las puertas - a por cierto, aunque tus nos odies y no nos quiera volver a ver, te deseo lo mejor, porque aunque no lo creas y nos alla tratado así, a tu única familia, te amamos y espero que nada malo te suceda. Yo... te amo padre y lamento que por estos sucesos me odies de esta manera

_**End Flash Back**_

...a partir de ese día no volví a ver a mi padre, creo que fue una de las muy pocas cosas que me han dolido en toda mi vida (omitiendo la muerte de mi madre), es que si solo hubiera hecho algo en ese momento, mi padre no me odiaría en te momento, el no sería… así...

_**Flash Back**_

Era un día bello, hermoso, a finales de verano, se acercaba el otoño, casi estaba a la vuela de la esquina; si no mal recuerdo ese día hacia mucho sol, aunque no hacia tanto calor como debería, mi padre tuvo que salir a atender una cuestión con el vaticano vecino, sobre unos asuntos religioso, y para crear un método de estudio, para que los niños sin hogar, tuvieran una educación básica para ayudarlos a defenderse el en el futuro.

Mi madre se encontraba en el jardín, a ella le encantaba la jardinería todo lo que eran flores y cuidados de las mismas, mi madre era una mujer muy linda, hermosísima, su cabello era castaño caramelo con rulos, sus ojos de un hermoso marrón avellana, y piel muy clara casi como porcelana; era alta (aunque a esa edad todos me parecían altos) y de apariencia delicada. A veces me pregunto como el viento no le llevaba, como hacía con las hojas en otoño.

**~NARRADORA~**

- Mi principito, ven acércate, jajajaja no te escodas - dice Clarissa volteando a ver a su pequeño de apenas 6 añitos

- Mami, mamii - se le arroja al regazo de su madre; ella se encontraba arrodillada al lado de las flores con un libro en mano

- Mi príncipe, que haces aquí no deberías estar en el salón con tu tutor de violín **(N/A: me recuerda a Ikuto *-;*)** - le pregunta mientras le acaricia los rubios cabellos

- Jumm mamii, no quiero, yo quiero estar contigo… Mami mamii ¿me puedo quedar? - le dice con un puchero, él sabía que su mami no le niega nada si ponía esa cara **(N/A: que manipulador, pero entiendo a Clarissa *-*)  
**  
- jajajaja odio q utilices esa carita mi bebe, esta bien solo por esta vez, pero solo con una condición, vas a aprender a tocarlo para así poder oír la bella música que mi príncipe creará - le dice mientras mira sus bellos ojos azules

- Claro mamii, voy a aprender y así creare tu propia canción, solo tuya y mía, algo nuestro - lo dice con la ilusión e inocencia que solo tiene un niño de 6 - ¿y qué haces mami?

- ¿yo? pues termine de plantar esas flores - dice apuntado una bellas orquídeas - y ahora estoy leyendo un libro

- Ahhh ya yaaa – inocentemente respondió - ¿mami, porque te gustan tanto las flores?

- Fácil mi pequeño príncipe, ellas contiene un significado o representa algo, para la persona a quienes se la dan, se dice que el primer hombre que le regalo una flor a su amada fue un poeta, ya que no encontraba como demostrar sus sentimientos; un día mientra pensaba como confesar su amor entre versos, vio a una pequeña flor solitaria, alejadas de todas las demás, a el le pareció muy triste, ya que con verla sintió un gran vacio, un sentimiento de soledad, aunque dicha flor estuviera cerca de sus iguales, se observaba sola. Y hay entendió que sin solo verla sintió eso, que seria con las demás o sea a esta la vio sola pero, q significa en si, entonces se propuso encontrar una flor que diera a entender todo lo sentía, algo que con solo verla viera en si a su amada, el busco y busco, viajo por todo el mundo y nunca vio algo q en si representara sus sentimientos. al final el volvió con ella, sin flor alguna ya q no había una que demostrara o mostrara todo lo que el sentía; al verla otra vez se entero que ella se había casado y q iba a tener a su segundo hijo, ella al verlo otra vez se triste y desdichado ya que no pudo esperarlo arranco la flor de una maseta, y se la entrego con el corazón roto, le dijo: "aunque no pude esperarte quiero q sepa q te amo, te amare por siempre y esta flor representara mi amor hacia ti" ella aun lo amaba, pero fue obligada al matrimonio por su padre, al final se tuvieron que separar, ella no lo volvió a ver... unos días después le llego un pequeño libro de su amado poeta, en el había escrito q tipo de flores existían sus respectivos significados y leyendas; al final del libro en la ultima pagina venia con un poema que decía:

Para Gladys Tene Jaramillo

**(nota: este es el verdadero nombre de a quien se le fue dedicado este poema)**

Una flor que el tiempo seca;

Nuestro amor que no muere jamás….

Esa flor que me diste tan fresca

Aunque marchita, siempre la verás.

Tus manos la arrancaron aquel día,

Y con cariño en las mías la dejaste;

Y miré tu carita que tierna sonreía

Yo también reí al ver que la robaste.

Hoy, están sus hojas secas y marchitas;

La miro hermosa y recuerdo aquel instante,

En que mis ojos la vieron tan bonita,

Como te miro yo a tí, aunque distante.

Es un recuerdo bello y muy querido…

Siempre llevo en mi memoria aquel día,

Que a través del tiempo no he podido

Olvidar, ni apartarlo de mí jamás podría.

Ah! si tal vez la muerte ya me acecha

Y si un beso ya darte no pudiera….

Hoy recibe mi adiós cual una endecha,

Si no te puedo ver cuando partiera.

- ohhhh ya veo mami, ¿y qué flor le dio?

- le regalo un pequeño clavel blanco

- ¿y qué significado tiene mamii? - dice el pequeño Carlisle que está muy metido en el relato.

- bueno, el clavel blanco representa amor puro e inocente, que era lo que representaba su amor. Recuerda principito, toda mujer merece a un hombre que la ame de esa manera y que el reciba de ella lo mismo que ella da.

- uhmmn ya veo mami… ¿y cuál flor te gusta a ti?

- jajaja están muy pregunto bebe, la que me gusta es una que se llama "**No me olvides**" un amigo me contó una vez una leyenda de origen europeo que un joven se ahogó en un río después de haber cotado esa flor para su enamorada. Y como sus últimas palabras fueron "no me olvides", la flor es símbolo del amor desesperado y **"pensamientos"** por mi padre ya el se la regalo a mi madre y le dijo "el nombre viene del francés "pensés" (pensamientos) y la flor está poéticamente relacionada con los recuerdos. Cuenta la leyenda que si ésta flor se coloca sobre alguien que está dormida, la flor hará que cuando esa persona despierte, éste se enamorará de la primera persona que vea" y mi padre así lo hizo se coló en la habitación de mi madre y se la coloco sobre ella, al despertar mi madre y verlo a el se enamoraron, aunque ya mi madre lo amaba también jijii, se casaron el primavera del siguiente año.

- ¡uhmmn ya veo! entonces en cada cumpleaños como sea buscare esas flores para ti mamii ^-^ - mientras la abraza aun mas fuerte

- jajajaja eres un caballero muy encantador, pequeño joven jajajaja – decía mientras lo besa en la frete, el pequeño todo sonrojado se esconde en la falda de su madre.

Al rato mientras Carlisle se encontraba dormidito en el regazo de su madre, cuando se oye un gran alboroto en la casa.

- ¿Mami que pasa? – Pregunta asustado el pequeño

- no se principito, pero iré a ver. Quédate aquí ¿sí? y no entres a menos que yo vuelva ok?

-Uhmmn... si mamá

Clarissa entro en la casa, Carlisle seguía oyendo ruido... paso un rato y decidio ir a ver que sucedía. Al entrar en la casa vio a Peter (el mayordomo) en el piso con mucha agua roja… "¿estaría dormido?" Se preguntaba el pequeño. Se iba acercando poco a poco cuando oyo un ruido en la parte de arriba, fue subiendo lentamente los escalones, mientras iba avanzando vio muchas cosas rota y mas agua roja. El ruido provenia del cuarto de su madre... se fue acercando más lentamente, vio la puerta entre abierta, se asomo por ella a ver qué pasaba adentro **(N/A: desde aquí se pone fuerte si quieren leer adelante aunque va doler un poco**

**~POV. Pequeño Carlisle~**

Mi mami gritaba mucho, esta acostada sobre la cama con un señor que no conozco, me pareció raro es como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas y dándole besitos, como cuando mami hace conmigo por las mañanas. Aunque no entiendo porque mama le están rompiendo la ropa ¿será que es un nuevo juego o algo?

El hombre también se está desnudando, mamá parece sufrir, quiero ir con ella, pero no me puedo mover, empiezo a llorar se que mamá está sufriendo, estoy viendo en este momento su rostro… ¿por qué mi mami sufre? esta llorando y parece que le duele algo, ¿será que ese hombre la esta lastimando? además hace uno ruidos raros, no es normal.

Se empezó a mover mama grita aun más duro ¡mamá está sufriendo! ¡No quiero que sufra! - ¡MAMAAAAAAAA JUM MAMAAAA DEJALA DEJA A MI MAMIII! - dije entrando corriendo, intente golpear al hombre pero no soy fuerte y no le pude hacer nada.

- ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR MOCOSO! - lo golpe derribándolo de la cama, el hombre se para y comenzó a patearme… me dolía, dolía mucho, pero mi mami se posó delante de mí para protegerme… al parecer el hombre se canso de hacernos daño y se fue… dejándonos a mí y a mi mamá tirados en el suelo… ella encima de mi… botando agua roja…

- mami ¿te duele? mamii ¡párate por favor! ¡MAMIIIIIII!

**~ FIN POV. ****Pequeño**** Carlisle~**

_**End Flash Back**_

**~POV. Carlisle~**

... pero, a veces me pregunto si mi padre nunca me perdonará por la muerte de mi madre; aun lo recuerdo, lo que sentí y vi, el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y la cara de mi padre a ver a mi madre muerta entre mis brazos...

**~ FIN POV. Carlisle~**

_**Flash Back**_

- ... MAMIIIIII – decía ya desesperado

- shhh, mi principito, no sabemos si va a volver si, así que no grites - le dice con una tierna sonrisa

- mamii *sniff*... mamii por mi culpa te golpearon...*sniff*

- claro que no bebe… yo siempre velare por si, así que esto no es nada, limpia esas lagrimas por favor… AYYY~... bebe… creo que ya no voy a poder estar contigo... so..lo puedo decir..te q..que seas fuerte m..mi pequeño princi..pe ¿sii?, tie..tienes que seguir adelante… uhmm… por favor, hazlo por mí… Te am..mo mi principi…..to….

**~POV. Pequeño Carlisle~**

Después de que me dijo eso me puse a llorar porque mi mami me decía que se iba, ella siempre me dijo es iba a estar conmigo, ¿además a donde se iba? si estaba aquí, mi padre llegó al rato, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo paso ya que no estaba para nada pendiente, solo sé que era muy de noche... mi padre al moverme y ver que abría los ojos comenzó a gritarme, me preguntaba qué ¿qué había pasado? y otras cosas que yo no tome en cuenta, solo veía a mi mami, en el suelo toda cubierta de roja cereza, esto me hizo recordar una leyenda que mi mami me contó hace poco era sobre las ama…amapolas, simbolizan el sueño y la muerte, mama dijo que ella se formo de la sangre o algo así de unos soldados que fallecieron en la guerra de wato-wota algo, eso quiere decir q mi mami ahora va a ser una amapola… yo no quiero que sea eso, no mi mami, ella no debe dormir ¡yo la quiero conmigo!

**~FIN POV. ****Pequeño**** Carlisle~**

_**End Flash Back**_

**~POV. Carlisle~**

Tiempo después me di cuenta que mi madre no esta dormida si no muerta, que ese hombre no le estaba haciendo cosquilla si no violando... fui un idiota y no pude hacer nada por ella. Y desde ese momento me jure a mi mismo proteger a las personas a quienes amo, entre ellas la más importante: ISABELLA

-

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que mi princesita y yo no mudamos a Venecia; al principio de mi llegada me quedaba al cuidado de Bella hasta contratar a una nodriza, aunque no me costó mucho conseguir una, su nueva nana se llama Jane Bingley, era una mujer muy bella y amable, le encantaba los niños, yo la conocí unos días después de haber llegado, ella iba llegando de las compras matutinas; era mi nueva vecina, se encontraban en Venecia por asuntos de negocios de su esposo y se iba a establecer por un tiempo allí.

mi hija se encariño muy rápido con la familia Bingley, la Sra. Jane se encargaba de cuidarlas casi todos los días, ya que al yo ser nuevo recibía muchos turnos, además de que había escasees de trabajadores, no me quejaba ya que gracias a ese trabajo extra podía costear todos los gatos de la casa, y complacer a mi pequeña en todos sus caprichos, aunque mas bien diría míos jajaja ya que ella aun ni podía hablar; aunque haya heredado la herencia de mi abuelos maternos, siento que debería gastarlo, quiero que Isabella tenga un futuro seguro donde no se tenga que preocupar por nada, aunque los Señores Bingley me dicen que no me preocupe y disfrute de mi niña, siento no se, es algo raro… como un presentimiento de que algo va a hacer que ya no pueda esta con mi pequeña… como si me fueran a separar de ella, aunque quiero pensar que son solos mis inseguridades a ser padre primerizo (como me dice Jane).

-

Seis meses han transitado desde el nacimiento de mi bebe, cuatro de habernos mudado de Florencia, tres y medio de conocer al matrimonio Bingley, y tres de trabajar en el hospital; aun no me acostumbro de mi vida en Venecia, extraño mis raíces quisiera que Isabella creciera en el mismo habiente que tuve yo, aunque tuve mis cosas malas, también hubieron cosas buenas, extraño pasar por los lugares donde mi madre y yo pasamos momentos inolvidables, aquellos parques donde me llevo a jugar, los jardines o bosque donde pasábamos horas dando vueltas, la panadería de viejo Sebastian con su aroma a pan y dulces de ciruelas, los favoritos de ella. Pero bueno… aquí decidí formar mi vida con mi bella.

**~ FIN POV. Carlisle~**

-

La Sra. Jane llega como cada mañana del jueves a las nueves, ese día Carlisle tenía turno en la noche

- Buen día Don Carlisle ¿cómo amaneció usted? - pregunto la Sra. Jane al entrar al comedor

- Buen día para usted tambien Sra. Jane, yo bien gracias por preguntar y usted ¿cómo amaneció en este majestuoso y espléndido día? - le dijo mientra se paraba y le apartaba una silla para que se sentara a su lado

-Oh mi Caballero me alegro que alla tenido una buena noche, aunque creo que su acompañante no, al parecer se molesto mucho anoche, por lo que he podido escuchar hubo bastante escándalo toda la noche, y se lo puedo asegurar, el ruido llegaba hasta mi casa, ¿algo malo le pasaba? - pregunto la Sra. Jane con mucha preocupación

-jajajaja no se preocupe mucho my Lady, mi pequeña Isabella esta bien, lo que tuvo anoche era insomnio, aunque ahorita ya esta descansando, y no se alarme, a mi no me molesta las pequeñas manías de Bella, ella siempre lo hace cuando me enfrasco mucho en el trabajo, es su manera de pedir atención jejeje

- me alegra oír eso, Isabella se ha sentido muy sola todos estos días que no lo a podido ver casi, ya le he dicho a usted que no se enfrasque tanto en su trabajo que ella aunque sea pequeña lo siente

- gracias por su franqueza e intentare seguí su consejo

- jajajaja se parece usted a mi marido jajajaja siempre piensa en el trabajo y nada de tomar en cuenta a su familia - dice sonriendo, mientra le hecha un poco de azúcar a su café

- Pobre sea su marido por recibir tales ofensas de su muy amada esposa

- jajajaja ya, ya jaja mucha cortesía para dos conocidos como nosotros jajaja; y dime Carlisle ¿a qué hora crees que se despertara la pequeña Isabella?

- no lo se Jane, creo que a las diez, sabes que ella es muy madrugadora… aunque con el desvelan de anoche no creo que sea mas temprano

- uhmmn ya. ¿Sabes Carlisle? ayer intente que Bella digiera unas palabras, pero lo único que he logrado que diga es balbuceos, y no se… ¿no te parece raro que no hable?

- No lo creo, ella aun es muy pequeña para hablar

- hay por favor si ya sabe reconocer las figura, los animales y los sonidos que hacen y los colores y la música, aparte de que hace poco cuando yo estaba tocando piano la vi viéndome fijamente y decidí intentar enseñarle el principio de una canción sencilla, y ya casi la esta dominando completamente, tu hija es una prodigio

- ¡guao! *-* ¿en serio? ¡Qué bien! me encantaría verla tocar, se vería como un angelito – se le podía apreciar su cara de padre soñador, ignorando por completo lo último dicho por la señora Bingley

- ¿Carlisle me estás oyendo? u.u, estoy diciendo que tu hija podría ser una prodigio, la podrías mandar al internado de las Sra. Andalucía que queda en Francia ¡Se convertiría en una de las niñas más refinada y bien educada de toda Italia! ¿No te parece excelente idea?

- Disculpe pero no. Yo quiero pasar todas las epatas de la niñez de mi hija junto a ella, no que un grupo de extraños gobiernen su vida y que le enseñen como ser, como comportarse, hasta como vestirse y que al final se vuelva una niña vanidosa que no tome en cuenta de los que le rodean. No, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que sea una niña buena que tenga a su papa a su lado y que conviva con sus seres queridos, y bueno con lo de su habla seguro es que todavía no tiene nada que decir aun y por eso reservas sus primeras palabras para después.

- Seguro, en eso tienes razón, Isabella es muy especial y seguro quieres preparar sus palabras antes de decírselas a su padre y a nosotros claro si es que me puedo incluir en el cuadro jijii, y bueno con lo del internado ¡disculpa! no me quería entrometer en tu forma de criar a tu hija, en serio lo lamento

- no te preocupes, agradezco tu preocupación y tu sugerencia de como criarla, en ese sentido te debo mucho ya que sin usted ni su marido no hubiera sabido que hacer, y obvio que estas incluida, eso ni hay que ponerlo en duda jajaja

- ¡Gracias Carlisle!... bueno entonces como te iba contado Isabella es una niña prodigio...

**~POV. Carlisle~**

De ese día ya habían pasado muchos meses, después de la conversación con la Sra. Bingley, me puse a meditar sobre mis decisiones y a surgirme interrogativas, sobre si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, o si me estaba equivocando en la decisión de no enviar a Bella a ese internado. Aunque al final decidí que lo mejor seria no mandarla, se que sonara egoísta y mas porque mi hijita, con esa educación, tendría un puesto más importante en la sociedad y no seria tomada nunca por ignorante, aparte de que seria buen partido, para un hombre que le pueda dar un lugar digno de una princesa, pero siento que si ella no esta a mi lado me sentiría incompleto me faltaría algo, y no podría vivir si ella; así que aunque suene egoísta, yo pienso tener a mi princesa a mi lado hasta que ella tome las rienda de su vida, y se tenga que ir de mi lado.

Hoy tenia turno en el hospital y terminaba al anochecer como las 8, hoy era un día muy especial, hoy mi princesa cumple un añito de vida, me alegra mucho esto ella, ahorita debe estar con Jane viendo como decoran el pastel, jane me dijo que un pastel casero es mejor que uno comprado, ya que con este se podría sentir los buenos deseos y sentimientos que hay al prepáralos, a parte de que una torta comprada no tenia esa chispa de calor y amor que ella le coloca, jajaja xD ya estoy sonando como ella.

Iba saliendo del hospital, ya se me hacia tarde iban a ser las nueve y aun no pasaba a recoger unos de los regalos en la casa de Isabella, lo tuve que esconder por la Sra. Jane, esta no se podía aguantar la curiosidad y casi abre unos de los regalos... Iba pasando por unas de las avenidas mas desoladas de Venecia, eran muy oscuras y las pocas luces que allí habían titilaban sin cesar, causando un efecto mas lúgubre a la noche, yo ya estaba acostumbrado siempre que iba con prisa a la casa pasaba por allí, aunque este día seria una muy mala idea, y me di cuenta de eso cuando ya era muy tarde para poder hacer algo... al principio no me di cuenta, pero comencé a oír unos pasos apresurados detrás de mi, al comienzo no le presté atención, pensé que era alguien como yo que tenia mucha prisa, pero grave fue mi error al confiar, al voltear ver, me di cuenta que el hombre era muy raro, me provocaba miedo y una horribles ganas de huir, sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad y como mis pasos se aceleraron. El hombre que iba detrás de mi tambien comenzó avanzar mas rápido, corrí todo los que mis piernas dieron pero no llegue muy lejos, volteo a ver si el tipo aun esta hay pero ya no lo veo, me tranquilizo un poco pero aun no se me quita el sentimiento de terror que llevo dentro.

Sigo caminado hasta que siento como soy jalado hacia un callejón, al voltear a ver quien fue, me doy cuenta que es el mismo hombre que me está persiguiendo hace poco.

- En serio no tengo nada ahorita, acabo de salir del hospital y no llevo nada de valor encima - le dije serio aunque con un poco de terror en mis palabras

- Mmmm -aspirando fuerte el olor- hueles muy bien, jajajaja - ¿cómo que olía bien? si a lo único que yo percibí era el olor a medicamento, desinfectante y sangre de mi ropa - tengo hambre. Hace días que no me alimento - comenzó a balbucear

- Señor ¿en serio se encuentra bien? lo veo raro - el al oír mis palabras levanta la cabeza y me sorprendió enormemente lo que vi, sus ojos eran de un color rojo, era como ver un charco de sangre, no sabia de alguna enfermedad que provocara tal síntoma o sería que era algo ¿nuevo? - ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? Soy doctor ¿no quiere que lo lleve al hospital o a donde su familia?

- Que si me encuentro bien, pues si algo... aunque si me podrías ayudar de alguna manera, pero no de la que piensas, solo necesito algo de ti miserable humano - mientras decía eso se iba acercando a mi cuello, y me… ¡me mordió! muy fuertemente, no entendía lo que sucedía, solo se que sentí algo filoso clavarse en mi garganta… tan fuerte que no me podía librar de aquel agarre, aunque intentara, no podía… lo empujé, le pegue un rodillazo, pero nada sirvió, poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento, ya no sentía fuerzas… sentía como la vida se me iba en un parpadeo… cayendo en la inconsciencia… hasta que no oí ni sentí nada mas…

**~ FIN POV. Carlisle~**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabía si estaba vivo o si vagaba por el limbo, no podía percibir nada a su alrededor… solo sabía que quería ver a su princesa por ultima vez, aunque sea una sola vez mas. Él comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se comenzó a calentar como si algo le quemara, no podría explicar bien la situación, como había llegado a este punto, se sentía morir… como si su cuerpo se estuviera quemando lentamente parte por parte.

Gritaba…

…Pero sentía que nadie lo oía, será que llego al infierno y estaba sintiendo las vivas llamas del inframundo, ¿este era su castigo por la muerte de su madre? calcinarse en el infierno por la eternidad...

-

_**~ En la mansión de la familia Bingley ~**_

- Querido ¿No es raro qué Carlisle no haya llegado? ya es muy tarde - pregunto Jane dando vuelta por el recibidor - ¿será que se le presentó una emergencia? no, no puede ser si fuera eso ya hubiera mandado un recado informándonos, ¿o será que le paso algo peor, y lo secuestraron o le robaron? ¡¿O... o será que lo mataron? - dice la Sra. casi al borde de la histeria

- Cálmate querida, seguramente solo se le hizo más tarde con eso de sus turnos, y sabes que la vida de un medico es complicidad, en cualquier momento puede suceder una emergencia, y el médico de turno es quien va atender el caso, aunque ya se le hayan acabado sus horas de trabajo - intento tranquilizarla su esposo

- Si querido, seguro tienes razón, será mejor que suba y vea a Bella, ya la e dejado por mucho tiempo sola y eso no me gusta.

- Claro querida adelante, te aviso cuando llegue Carlisle - le dice a su esposa mientra la ve subiendo las escaleras - uhmm que raro que aun no ha llegado, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, con esos rumores que se andan esparciendo que dicen que han aparecido varios ciudadanos muertos desangrados cerca de aquí.

- Eso espero Sr Bingley – le dice el mayordomo

- Eso espero yo también Peter; por favor ¿le podría llevar a mi mujer una taza de te para que se tranquilice y avisarme cuando llegues el Sr. Cullen?

- Claro Sr. con su permiso - dice haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del recibidor

- Bien, jumm espero que no sea nada malo - dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta - bueno iré al despacho a terminar unos papeles.

Ya han pasado 13 días desde el cumpleaños de Isabella, Carlisle no apareció esa noche ni las siguientes a esa, el matrimonio Bingley ya esta muy preocupado, no sabían nada de el, y sus compañeros de trabajo lo vieron salir esa noche, pero desde hay ya nadie lo vio; el Sr Bingley movilizó a la policía local, el no quería pensar lo peor, pero ya no había esperanza. Desde ese día no se había visto señal de vida de su parte, y ya casi se consideraba por muerto, lo único que se espera era encontrar sus restos para poder darle sepultura.

La Sra. jane estaba destrozada, ella consideraba a Carlisle como su hijo, y sentía que con esto se había ido una parte importante de si; la pequeña Isabella aunque no sabia lo que sucedía se la pasaba todo el día y la noche llorando, algo le decía a la Sra. Bingley que la niña sabia que su padre ya no podría estar con ella. Pobre Isabella que podría hacer por ella, el gobierno exigiría que fuera enviada a un familiar cercano, y eso no lo quería Jane; ya que, aunque nunca supo los motivos por el cual se habían mudado los Cullen a Venecia y porque Carlisle nunca mencionaba a su familia, ella presintió que no era por nada bueno. Porque se veía lo buena gente que era Carlisle y que nunca guardaría record a nadie, y saber que su familia no era tomada en cuenta, y no se habla de ella como si fuera un tema vetado, dejaba ver lo conflictos familiares existentes.

La Sra. Bingley hablo con los encargados del caso para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la niña mientra aun no se encontraran los restos de su padre o en dado caso que no lo encontrasen en unos meses, para poder dar parte a la familia de Sr. Cullen, las autoridades para no complicarse tanto le dieron el permiso, ella ya era la nana de la Srita. Cullen, eso quería decir que el Sr. Cullen tenia una entera confianza con el matrimonio Bingley y mas con Sra. Jane así que no le vieron ningún inconveniente por dejarla con ella

-

A las afuera de Venecia, en un desagüe cerca de río se podía ver a una figura sentada dentro de este

- Dios ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí, extraño a Bella, pero no puedo ir con ella, no sin lastimarla, como ya casi lo hice - lo dice con una mirada triste

_**Flash Back**_

**~POV. Carlisle~**

Ya habían pasado casi tres desde que ese tipo me hizo esto, aun no sabia exactamente que era; después de que el hombre se fuera no supe cuanto tiempo paso solo supe que tenia que moverme de ahí por si ese hombre volvía, cuando me moví solté un alarido ahogado el dolor lo sentí duplicado, no quería que volviera o alguien me oyera, algo me decía que nadie debería verme en esta condiciones, así que decidí irme a otro lado hasta que pudiera ver en que condiciones me encontraba; volví a moverme un poco, aunque el dolor no era tan fuerte como el anterior, se sentía horrible, como si el dolor que llavera se duplicara al moverme, no creo llegar muy lejos en estas condiciones, pero debía intentarlo aunque eso me trajera mucho dolor durante el proceso.

Iba a volver a intentarlo pero sentí que era observado no se de donde y tampoco quería hacer un movimiento innecesario, no sentía pasos y no veía a nadie por la vista periférica, ya me comenzó a asustar, que tal si era el mismo hombre que me ataco

- ¡Hi! Jijii te veo en una situación complicidad, dime ¿Carlisle no? ¿Cullen si no mal recuerdo? ¿Por qué te encuentras por estos alrededores? - dice una voz cerca de Carlisle

- ¿Qui...en eres tú?~

- No, no Carlisle, así no funciona; tu responde y después yo jajaja. Pero te lo diré soy Logan, tu no me conoces pero yo si, bueno de un modo poco ortodoxo

-Si soy Car...lis...le Cullen, y sa…li, tome este ata…jo para llegar ma...s pronto a casa… - dice Carlisle con la respiración muy agitada

- Uhmmn ya yaaa que mal que hoy no era tu día, ¿sabes a caso por lo que estas pasando en estos momento? ¿En qué situación te encuentras? - dice ya un poco mas serio

- ¡NO! - lo grita mientras va sintiendo como se va expandiendo poco a poco el ardor, dificultándole el hablo y la respiración

- bueno te lo diré, vas pasando por un proceso de cambio, es decir, te estás convirtiendo en vampiro...

- Vam...pir...o

- SIP - dice dándole vuelta alrededor de Carlisle - lo que tu viste era un vampiro y lo que hizo fue morderte, es raro que siendo un neófito no halla bebido hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre, aunque claro siendo a penas un recién nacido se puede cometer errores; afff y yo que pensaba que iba hacer mas interésate este momento, pero fue tal y como lo vi; se ve que eres una persona muy generosa, te preocupas por el, aun sabiendo que tu conciencia te decía que huyeras. ¿Será que eres muy entupido o no tienes insititos de sobrevenía?

- Yo... emmm… yoo...

- Ya… ya me puedo imaginar lo que estas sufriendo, así que voy hacerte un favor y te sacare de este lugar, para que estés mas seguro, y puedas pasar estos momentos de transformación un poco mas tranquilo; así que déjate llevar por la un conciencia un rato, yo velare hasta tu despertar

_**End Flash Back**_

Después de eso no recuerdo casi nada, solo fragmentos de lugares y de momentos de lucidez que tuve por lapsus muy cortos y borrosos, Logan me dijo que después de recogerme me había llevado a las afuera de Venecia y que me oculto en una alcantarilla, que no tenia un uso desde hacía un tiempo

Al tomar conciencia, él me dijo que cazara, pero yo no quise; le dije que primero me explicara que era... bueno en que me había convertido y que debía hacer, y claro si había una manera de cambiar lo que soy

El me explico que era un vampiro, una criatura bebedora de sangre, un monstruo, como prefería verlo, un ser oscuro que era inmortal. Yo, al principio no quise aceptarlo, ¿qué pasaría con mi hija? me tendría que apartar de su lado para siempre… no, yo no quería eso, pero el me advirtió que tener a mi hija conmigo era una mala idea… que debía apartarme de ella para siempre, yo no lo pude aceptar y decidí ir a verla no me importo nada mas, yo quería verla estar con ella.

Al llegar a la casa de los Bingley entre a ella sin llamar, me fui directo a la habitación de Bella sin detenerme, yendo hacia la casa me di cuenta de que corría más rápido que una persona normal, además era más ágil... esto no me importaba tanto en ese momento, solo tenia algo en mente y era el ver a mi princesita.

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba la veo acostadita, dormida como todo un ángel que es, me acerco poco a poco para no despertarla me daría cosa ve a mi princesita llorar, además se veía agotadita, me pregunto si no ha dormido en los días que no la he visto, me le quedo viendo un rato, ante de acercarme un poco mas a ella, al sentirme secar de ella después de estos horrible días me hace sentir relajado dando una gran bocanada de aire, grave error siento como mi boca se va llenado de un liquido algo acido, se siente raro y me empieza arde la garganta hasta un punto vehemente como si fuera una gran hoguera. Después de eso no se que sucede exactamente solo se que ya no estoy al lado de mi hija ni en la habitación donde se encuentra y era jalado por Logan a las afuera de Venecia, me removía incomodo entre sus brazos quería ir otra vez, donde se encontraba esa dulce esencia, la quería para mi, beber de ella hasta que ya no quedara ni una gota de ese maravilloso néctar.

- ¡Carlisle cálmate! ¿Que no vez? ¡Es Bella!... ¡Isabella tu hija, lo único importante que te queda en esta vida… habré los ojos!

Al oír estoy, entro en razón me doy cuenta de lo que estuve apunto de hacer, Dios en que monstruo me había convertido, iba a lastimar mi hija y ni me importo. Quería alimentarme de ella, de mi Hija… Dios…

- Que he hecho - dijo cayendo de rodilla - por dios la iba a matar y no me importo en esos momentos

-Calma Carlisle… esto nos pasa a todos, lo bueno es que te pude detener a tiempo y con esto no tuviste que pasar por esa mala experiencia - dice con una mano en su hombro mostrando su apoyo con ese gesto - ahora lo mas importante es saber que vas hacer a partir de ahora y... ¿qué va ser de tu hija?

- Yo... Isabella... no se aun - lo dijo con tono de frustración mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y la cara

- Calma, tienes un poco de tiempo aun

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Aun no van a llamar a tus familiares, o sea tu padre y la familia de tu esposa... ¡así que tienes un poco de tiempo para decir que vas a partir de este momento! Mientras, Isabella se quedara con la Sra. Bingley

Desde ese día ya a pasado un tiempo y aun no se que hacer, no me he alimentado; no quería matar a nadie así que con el hambre y mis indecisiones ya no se que hacer, la desesperación iba tomando camino rápidamente...

**Continuara...**

**N/A Lega: O.O que vida mas triste la de Carlisle (y lo q le espera de hora en adelante) bueno lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa... jijii ^/^ me gusta mucho el drama jajaaaa xD... nahh nahh ya en serio, no quería pero la trama ya la teníamos pensada asi, así que mucho no puedo hacer, en serio si me quieren matar, busquen a Zoe y tortúrela a ella! xD jajaaaaa así q desde ya aviso que van hacer muy fuertes alguna escenas. Cualquier queja hágamelo saber para ver si le bajo un poquito (omitiendo alguno q otro detalle u.u) las escenas! Eso es todo y espero q les alla gustado el cap! Se despide Lega Cullen**

**N/A: Zoe: claro a mi si q me maltraten y me peguen verdad? Sabes ya no me simpatizas…**

"Esperamos que les alla gustado este 2do cap... Disculpen la demora es que Lega Cullen tuvo muchas complicaciones estas semanas... así q ella manda a decir mis mas sinceras , lo que pasa es que hemos estado súper ocupadas y fanfiction no nos dejaba subir el capi pero aquí esta….. disculpa x la demora... y como a agradecimiento a la espera subimos el cap 2 full largo (T-T 20 páginas en Word, letra tamaño 12)... nos seguimos leyendo y gracias x sus review! Att: Lega y Zoe

**Ohhh gracias por los review, los los favoritos y alertas ellos son los que nos impulsan a seguir graciasssss, otra cosa nos preguntaron que cuando vamos a actualizar bueno pensamos actualizar una vez por semana claro si no ocurre un inconveniente….ahora si nos despedimos….besoss y cuidense….**

Aceptamos ¿tomatazos?¿bombas de agua?¿flores?¿criticas?¿felicitaciones?.. Todo lo que venga será bien recibido.. jijii, ahora... ¿nos dejarían un review? no es difícil solo presionen ese botoncito que está debajo de su pantalla... si ahí mismito xD... nos leemos!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes aquí presentes son creación de Sthepenie Meyer y de L.J Smith… la historia y la trama es 100% es completamente mía**

**Lo siento, lo siento lo siento, no saben cuánto lo siento, disculpen en verdad el atraso, pasaron muchas cosas que no me permitieron actualizar….**

**Pero ya esto aquí así que bueno no las distraigo más….**

**Pov Carlise**

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que vi por última vez a mi princesa y desde que me convertí en el mostro que soy, Logan ha tratado de ayudarme a que saliera de la depresión que tengo pero no ha podido y solo se ha alejado manifestando que si yo no me quiero ayudar él no puede…es por ello que se ha marchado días atrás.

Yo todavía me encuentro escondido en la alcantarilla debatiendo que es lo que voy hacer respecto a mi "nueva vida" aunque una cosa si tengo clara en estos momentos no voy a dejar a mi hija en manos de sus abuelos…

Hace días que he venido escuchando a la gente que pasa por encima de mi escondite, que me están buscando por todos lados que nadie sabe de mi paradero y que si no me encuentran en unos días la familia de mi difunta esposa vendrá a buscar a mi niña para llevársela con ellos y es por ello que gracias a esa información que he tomado la decisión de salir de aquí, de enfrentarme a lo que me he convertido para así poder recuperar a mi hija.

.

.

.

.

Ya había oscurecido y me encontraba a las afuera de Venecia en el centro del pequeño bosque que aquí se encuentra casi llegando a la ciudad vecina, me hallaba pensando lo que sería mi próximo movimiento, cuando a lo lejos siento a una pequeña manada de ciervos que se encontraban acostados en la espesa hierba del bosque, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el exquisito aroma que desprendían no tanto como el aroma que desprendían los humanos que pasaban por encima de mi "casa", pero era un olor agradable; poco a poco me fui acercando a ellos, y a medida que estaba más cerca de ellos el olor se hacía más fuerte y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba clavando mis colmillos en el ciervo que estaba más cerca de mí, su sangre era como un néctar para mi paladar además que calmaba el ardor de mi garganta…

Y fue así que en menos de media hora ya había acabado de beber la sangre de todos los ciervos que se encontraban hay y fue en ese mismo instante que me di cuenta que esa era la solución, la sangre de los animales me mantendría vivo y no tendría que hacerle daño a ningún humano…

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en mi verdadero hogar había pasado toda la noche casando y en la madrugada había regresado a la casa que compartía con mi hija, esta todo igual a como lo deje hace un mes, todo estaba en orden cada cosa en su lugar, la única diferencia que se encontraba era la pequeña capa de polvo que poseía la superficie de los objetos y el piso dando a entender que no había sido habitada por un corto tiempo, subí las escaleras y pase a mi cuarto necesita bañarme y cambiarme, además tenía que inventar una excusa por el tiempo que estuve desaparecido.

Dure una hora en el baño relajándome y pensando si podría estar cerca de los Bingley sin hacerles daño pero lo más importante era si podía estar cerca de mi hija sin lastimarla…

Al terminar mi baño me dirigí a mi armario y saque la ropa que me iba a poner, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de una tonalidad más clara, después de cambiarme pase por el cuarto de mi princesa todavía olía a ella, su aroma aunque se encontraba en toda la casa en su cuarto era más fuerte y hay me di cuenta que faltaba alguna de sus cosa aunque seguramente Jane allá sacado alguna de sus pertenencias para llevárselas a su casa, después de echarle el ultimo vistazo a su cuarto me dirigí a la casa de los Bingley a buscar a mi hija y así poder salir de una vez de la ciudad, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pueda pasar inadvertido y ya lo había pensado una localidad de Gran Bretaña más específico Londres, me serviría por un tiempo.

Al salir de mi casa, el olor de los humanos me pego de lleno en la cara, era unos de los aromas más atractivos que en mi vida había olido, tuve que dejar de respirar para así poder llegar a la casa de mis vecinos con mucho esfuerzo cruce el pequeño tramo de distancia que existía entre mi hogar y la de los Bingley, aunque era poca distancia a mí me pareció eterno no solo porque las personas que están cerca de mí no se podían creer que era yo el que estaba caminando por esas calle sino también por el recuentro que iba a tener después de tanto tiempo con mi hija, cuando por fin llegue al frente de la puerta de los Bingley solo di unos suaves toque porque en el mismo instante tenia frente de mi a Jane con una fuerte impresión pintada en su cara…

¿Carlise?- pregunto no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

Jane, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera estado desaparecido un mes

No puede ser, pero ¿cómo? – dijo señalándome - ¿Dónde has estado?, no sabes lo preocupado que hemos al no saber nada de ti – me dijo y de un momento a otro ya tenía su pequeños brazos rodeándome el cuello y pude sentir unas pequeñas lagrimas que mojaban mi camisa

Es una larga historia – dije al momento de separarme de ella – pero ahorita lo que me importa más es ver a mi bebe.

Si tienes razón – dijo secándose el resto de las lágrimas que le quedaban en su rostro – bella no hace mucho que se despertó, está en la sala con mi marido, pasa por favor – dijo haciéndose un lado.

Aunque sabía que después tendría que dar una explicación la cual todavía no tenía pensada no me importo, pase a la casa en la cual había pasado momentos hermosos de mi vida humana junto a mi hermosa hija, seguí derecho por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba de la puerta a la sala cuando llegue a ella me maraville con lo que vi, mi princesa estaba vestida con un vestidito de color azul que resaltaba su piel que parecía de porcelana, su cabello lo tenía más largo que la última vez que la vi, estaba suelto pero tenía un cintillo que recogía su cabello para que no le lastimara sus ojos, se encontraba sentada jugando con una linda muñequita y al frente de ella se encontraba el Sr. Bingley que todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero fue mi niña la que se percató que yo estaba hay cuando voltio su linda carita así mi…

¿Papi? - me dijo viéndome con eso grandes ojos de color marrón, ella se levantó del suelo y se quedó parada viéndome, yo no aguante mucho y me acerqué lo más humanamente rápido que podía, en cuanto estuve cerca de ella la cargue en mis brazo y la abrase contra mí, claro sin hacerle daño, aunque había escuchado como el Sr. Bingley me había llamado no le preste a tención, era como si el tiempo si hubiera detenido solo éramos mi hermosa bella y yo nada mas como si no nos hubiéramos separado jamás, ella reía cuando le daba besitos por toda su cara y yo solo la veía a ella su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo, sus manos, grabándome cada parte de su cuerpo, viendo que estuviera bien, que no le hubiera pasado algo en mi ausencia…

Es bonito poder ver a bella sonreír como antes – dijo Jane sacándome de mi burbuja con mi hija, me di la vuelta todavía con bella en brazos puesto que estaba de espalda a ellos, llamándome la atención lo que dijo.

¿No entiendo como que volver a sonreír como antes? – le pregunte

Pues veras, bella después que te fuiste ha estado un poco más deprimida por así decirlo – empezó a explicarme – era como si supiera que tu no estabas, siempre preguntaba por su "papi" y siempre estaba pendiente de la puerta para ver si tu llegabas – me termino de explicar un poco el comportamiento de bella en mi ausencia.

Es cierto – afirmo el Sr Bingley – desde que no estuviste bella sintió tu ausencia, pero ahora que llegaste le volvió ese brillo en los ojos que le hacía falta – dijo mirándome fijamente – pero ahora que ya estás aquí, dime dónde has estado muchacho, te hemos buscado hasta debajo de la piedra.

Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar pronto, el matrimonio Bingley se encontraba atento a lo que iba a responder a la pregunta del millón, pero ni yo mismo sabía que decir, no podría decir que me ataco un vampiro convirtiéndome en ello en el proceso, si les decía eso me tacharían de loco o me intentarían matar si es que me creyeran, me senté en unos de los muebles que se encontraba en esa gran sala con bella en mi regazo y la mire a ella ideando una idea, una mentira que contarles…

Pues es una historia un poco larga – trate de distraerlos un poco – iba saliendo de guardia el día del cumpleaños de bella y tome un pequeño atajo, pero no me di cuenta que había unos hombre hay, y pues se me vinieron encimas, me robaron lo que tenía y me golpearon, pero no me dejaron hay, me llevaron fuera de la cuidad a un pequeño bosque y pues hay dure hasta que me recupere del todo – finalice de contar las más larga de las mentiras que he contado y por lo que vi reflejado en la mirada de los Bingley me habían creído

¡Oh!, mi niño por dios – me dijo Jane mientras me cubría con un abrazo – pero cómo es posible que existan personas así en este mundo, un hombre como tu tan pacífico, tan humilde que no le hace daño ni a una mosca – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mí y me veía directamente a los ojos.

"_no a una mosca pero si a una manada de ciervos y otros animales más"_ – pensé, pero por lo menos se habían creído mi mentira…ya por esa parte me sentía un poco más tranquilo.

Creo que deberíamos denunciar lo que te paso carlise – me dijo el Sr. Bingley, hay si me asuste como podía denunciar a una persona que solo recuerdo sus ojos rojos y sus dientes clavados en mi cuello, además que no podía decir que era un vampiro, esto se está volviendo un poco más peligroso de lo que pensé.

No es necesario – le dije viéndolos a los dos – ya paso, y estoy bien además esos hombres deben de estar ya lejos de la ciudad- termine mi justificación – pero ahora eso no importa, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – les dije viéndolos, era mejor cortar esto antes que se vuelva más enredoso y además tenía que cuidar cada palabra de lo que decir respecto a mi desaparición, así que era mejor decir lo menos posible.

Me volví hacia mi hija que estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación, viéndome con esos ojitos tan lindo que reflejaban una mira tan inocente y dulce, y así pase el resto del día compartiendo con el matrimonio Bingley y estando todo el tiempo posible con mi princesa, ya en la noche me retire con mi hija durmiendo en mis brazos hacia nuestro hogar, cuando entre en la casa la lleve directamente hacia su habitación acostándola en su cama-cuna, la arrope y le di un beso en la frente, cuando vi que no se iba a despertar Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a mi despacho, tenía que acomodar todos los papeles para poder trasladarme del hospital de acá así al de Gran Bretaña, bueno ese sería la excusa que tendría que poner en el hospital para poder renunciar, todavía no me sentía en la capacidad de poder regresar a trabajar en lo que me gusta, sin hacerle daño a otro ser humano, y lo mejor sería permanecer alejado por un tiempo del trabajo, igual tenía en el banco el dinero suficiente para durar un largo tiempo sin trabajar aunque no me guste la idea de gastar el dinero que era para el futuro de bella…

Había pasado máximo como dos horas desde que acosté a bella cuando la sentí llorar desde su cuarto, no dure ni 10 segundos en llegar a su cuarto, aunque no me gusta ser lo que soy, estas habilidades son muy útiles en muchos sentidos, un aspecto positivo era que mis sentidos se habían agudizado dándome la posibilidad de poder escuchar el llanto de mi hija desde el piso de arriba y llegar en menos de un momento a su habitación, si fuera humano me hubiera tardado más en escucharla, cuando entre a su cuarto la encontré sentada en su cama-cuna, con los ojos hinchados y con las mejillas mojadas por las saladas lagrimas que recorrían un trayecto de sus ojitos hasta su barbilla perdiéndose en la sabana que la cubría, además de tener unos de sus tantos osito apretado contra su pecho…

Mi princesa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunte sentándome en su camita y secándoles sus lagrimas

¡PAPI! – me dijo mientras se me lanzaba encima de mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos – etas aquí – me dijo separándose de mí y tocando con sus pequeñas manitas mi cara – e que soñé que te ibas – aunque su vocabulario era de un niño entendí perfectamente lo que me dijo – tú no te vas mas ¿vedad?- finalizo viéndome a los ojos, pude percibir claramente su tono de tristeza

Claro que no, mi princesa – la acerque de nuevo a mí – te prometo que no me voy a volver a ir, siempre me vas a tener – aunque sabía que podía cumplir esa promesa algo en mi me decía que no lo iba a lograr

Te etañe muo – me dijo mientras me acostaba con ella en su camita

Yo también te extrañe cariño – la apreté más contra mi claro sin hacerle daño – pero te prometo que te recompensare por mi ausencia, pero que te parece si nos dormimos

Pedo yo no quiedo – dijo mientras se le salía un pequeño bostezo, los cual causo una sonrisa en mis labios

Que te parece si te cuento una historia hasta que te llegue el sueño ¿Qué dices?- le pregunte

Si papi, que sea uno dode eten pincesas y pincipes, ¿sí?

La que tú quieras – le conteste, poco a poco que iba contándole el cuento donde ella era la linda princesa que era rescata por su príncipe que por supuesto era yo, no iba a poner a otro personaje porque mi niña no necesita a otro príncipe que no sea yo, aunque suene un poco posesivo, pero vamos es mi niña… cuando iba por la mita del relato mi niña se había quedado dormida con su cuerpo acurrucado al lado de mí, cuando intente alejarme de ella me paso su manita por mi cuello aferrándose a ello

No te vallas, eate conmigo – me pidió acostándose prácticamente encima de mí, la arrope más de lo común para que la temperatura de mi cuerpo no le afectara, tenerla así me hacía sentir un poco más humano, me quede toda la noche velando su sueño que tuvo que ser muy lindo porque tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su carita, en el transcurso de la noche me imaginaba nuestro futuro, la forma en como le iba a decir en que me convertí sin que saliera corriendo para alejarse de mí, tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente pero las deje de un lado ya que todavía faltaba mucho para eso o bueno eso quería pensar…

Ya eran como las 8 de la mañana cuando sentí a mi niña despertando, así que me hice el dormido, pude sentir cuando separo su cuerpo del mío para empezar a despertarme

Papi, papi, despieta – me decía mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara – anda papi despieta – podía sentir el pequeño puchero que se formaba en su cara por no despertarme, de un momento a otro de dejo de golpearme la cara y empezó a soltar en la cama

Ya bella deja de saltar ya estoy despierto – dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama y la agarraba por la cintura y le hacía cosquillas

Ya papi, jajajajajaja, deja – decía mientras se reía de las cosquillas – no ya papi

Ok está bien – le dije mientras le dejaba tranquila, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando se sentó en la cama viéndome – ¿qué pasa? Tengo algo en la cara – le pregunte

No ienes nada pedo te ves dierente – dijo evaluándome con la mirada, se fue acercando a mí – tus ojos son de oto color – dijo tocándolos – tu cada eta más banca – paso sus manitas por mis mejillas – y etas más fio – finalizo, esto no me gustaba nada aunque todavía era pequeña notaba los cambios que habían ocurrido en mí, cuando le iba a responder sonó la puerta de la casa…

"_salvado por la campana" _pensé

Que te parece si vamos a ver quién es – le pregunte mientras la cargaba y salía con ella a recibir a la persona que venía de visita, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a preguntar quise retrasar eso, cuando terminamos de bajar las escalera fui directo así la puerta, aunque no me sorprendió quien era – buenos días Jane – salude mientras me hacía a un lado para que pasara

No quise despertarlo – comento mientras se dirigía a la cocina – pero sabía que no ibas a tener cabeza para cocinar – me dijo mientras dejaba un tazón en la mesa – son unos cositas para que desayunen

No tenías por qué preocuparte, pero gracias – le agradecí – pero yo no tengo hambre, aunque esta niña de aquí seguro que si – dije viendo a mi nena que tenía su cabecita apoyada en mi hombre – yo realmente te quería pedir el favor si pudieras cuidar a bella un par de horas – le comente

Sabes que no hay problema con eso, a mí me encanta esta nena, aunque se podría saber para dónde vas?– me pregunto

En realidad quiero ir al hospital a poner mi cargo a la orden

Pero como es ¿eso?, ¿porque vas a renunciar? – me interrogo

Pues es que con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que lo mejor será irnos de la cuidad – le confesé

¡oh mi niño!, pero no creo que sea necesario que te vayas por eso – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí – seguro que podemos superar esto, no es necesario que te vayas – me dijo con un poco de tristeza reflejada en la cara

Ya tome la decisión es lo mejor – le conteste – ahora por favor encárgate de bella por unas horas ¿sí? – le dije mientras le entregaba a bella en sus brazos, cuando vi que la tenía bien agarrada me di la media vuelta y me dirigí al cuarto a cambiarme…cuando estuve listo me despedí de mi princesa y de Jane, y me dirigí al hospital.

Ya estando ahí, me fui directo al despacho del Dr. Scott el cual era el director del hospital, cuando estuve al frente de su oficina su secretaria me recibió con un fuerte abraso y me dejo entrar hablar con el Dr.

¿se puede? – pregunte asomándome a la oficina, Scott se encontraba revisando unos papeles, pero cuando me escucho levanto su mirada hacia mi

- ¿Carlise? – Me pregunto – hombre por dios donde estabas metido todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

- si ya lo sé – dije mientras estrechaba su mano en forma de saludo – pero bueno ya estoy aquí

- ¿pero qué te paso? – me pregunto

- pues es una historia muy larga, en resumen fui golpeado y abandonado un poco lejos de la ciudad – trate de decir solo lo fundamental, ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos

- dios pero que barbaridad – dijo sorprendido – pero me imagino que estas aquí para decir que retomas tu trabajo ¿no? – dijo mientras me señalaba la silla que estaba frente del escritorio

- en realidad no – dije mientras me sentaba – estoy aquí para presentar mi renuncia

- pero ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto – no te sientes a gusto ¿aquí?

- no es eso, más bien les doy las gracia por recibirme aquí – le agradecí – pero con todo lo que ha pasado creo que lo mejor es salir de esta ciudad

- pues bueno no sé qué decirte – me confeso – pero si ya tienes tu decisión pues no tengo nada que decir

- gracias por entenderme y pues espero que podamos trabajar juntos en otra ocasión – aunque sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar

- sabes que siempre vas a tener las puertas abierta en este recinto –dijo, así pase hablando con el cómo una hora, en la cual hablamos de lo que paso en mi ausencia y los "planes" que tenía, cuando terminamos me dirigí hacia mi casa tenía que arreglar lo más pronto posible para irnos de Venecia, cuando llegue mi hermosa princesa me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y Jane se fue un poco después a su casa…

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana en la cual estuve ocupado arreglando todo para la mudanza, bella se había puesto un poco triste con la noticia de que nos íbamos de la ciudad pero luego lo entendió al explicarle que era lo mejor para los dos. Hoy era sábado y ya estábamos terminando de acomodar las últimas maletas en el carruaje, Jane estaba en la puerta de la casa cargando a mi bella y el Sr. Bingley me ayudaba con el equipaje

Sigo pensando que no deberías irte – me dijo Jane acercándose a nosotros

Te lo vuelvo a repetir es lo mejor – le respondí mientras le quitaba a bella de los brazos – les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros no sé cómo pagárselos – les dije

No tienes que pagarnos nada – me respondió el Sr. Bingley – tu eres como un hijo nuestro y bella es como nuestra nieta los vamos a extrañar mucho – dijo con mucha nostalgia en su voz

Te vamos a extrañar mucho, sabes que tienes siempre las puertas abiertas a nuestra casa – me dijo Jane mientras me abrazaba a bella y a mí, después de ella se acercó su esposo y le dio un beso en la frente a bella y con un apretón de mano me despedí de el

Nosotros también los vamos a extrañar – le confesé con eso me di vuelta y me dirigí al carruaje, bella solo se despidió con las manitos del matrimonio que nos había abiertos las puertas y no solo de su casa sino también de su corazón

Cuando estuvimos listos arrancamos directo hacia Londres, sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos, estaba seguro que en esa nueva ciudad nos ayudaría a los dos aunque más a mí que a mi princesa…

**Continuara…**

**Holaaaaaa….primero q nada otra vez lo siento por haber durado tanto en actualizar, pero prometo que para el próximo capi no durare tanto…espero que les haya gustado el capi y para que su espera no sea tan larga si me envían un review les doy un adelanto…**

**Acepto ¿tomatazos?¿bombas de agua?¿flores?¿criticas?¿felicitaciones?.. Todo lo que venga será bien recibido.. jijii, ahora... ¿nos dejarían un review? no es difícil solo presionen ese botoncito que está debajo de su pantalla... si ahí mismito xD... nos leemos!"**


End file.
